<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a sinful taste by redledgers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466511">a sinful taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers'>redledgers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Sensation Play, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by violent_ends's fic "May Fire Come Down From Heaven"</p><p>It's winter in the castle, and he's had this idea for a few weeks. Perhaps now is the time to enact it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a sinful taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/gifts">violent_ends</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violent_ends/pseuds/violent_ends">violent_ends</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happiest of birthdays to my darling violent_ends. Thank you for letting me play in your AU world.</p><p>PLEASE READ <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082925/chapters/55218694">MAY FIRE COME DOWN FROM HEAVEN</a>! It's very good, updates twice a week, and is fun. This work takes place within the universe, but somewhere in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe looks positively divine lounging against the soft furs that are laid over his bed to ward against the winter chill. One drapes just so over her body, as if she were posing for a painting, and as he fills their mugs, he wonders briefly if she’d let him commission one. But the idle thought is quickly banished when he presses the warm mead into her hands and she smiles at him so sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold?” he asks, stretching out beside her, unaffected by the brisk air on his naked body, though her presence and the drink in his hand would be enough to keep him warm for hours. With Samael gone, his chambers are certainly more chilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” Chloe shimmies, hiding more of her glorious skin beneath dark fur. He wants nothing more than to slide it away, to reveal her inch by inch as if he were freeing her from her armor. She tilts her mug to drink and tangles her fingers into his hair with her free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and what does </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean, Commander?” Lucifer has lost all interest in the alcohol now and presses closer, leaning into her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, nothing.” He watches her as she drains the mug, the movement of her throat as she swallows, the way her tongue flicks out to catch the last drop from the corner of her lips. Never a wasteful one, his Commander. And he knows she’s always had to be this way. Chloe stretches again, reaching across the large bed to hopefully rest the cup on the table beside it. She misses, though, and it tips off the edge to clatter on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he was going to get mad about it, he’d be too distracted by the swell of her ass that’s now revealed to him to do anything. He’s too tempted to trace the curve of it with the pads of his fingers, and he’s too weak to fight it. He feels the gooseflesh that rises at his touch, and then Chloe has shifted out of easy reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today,” she says quietly, rolling so she’s facing him. Not today, but maybe tomorrow, if he’s good. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can be good for her, the prince made a subject at her word. All she has to do is ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, the furs have slipped down to her hips, and his eyes drop to her breasts. He’s had this idea for a few weeks, and perhaps now is the time to enact it. “Chloe,” he says slowly, dragging his gaze up until it’s locked on her blue eyes. Eyes that he wants to lose himself in like he does on the back of a dragon. “May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers itch to touch her, his tongue longs to taste her, but he waits in the space between her breath until she nods. And he forgets about his own mug of mead, leaning forward to swirl his tongue around one slowly peaking nipple. The drink spills onto her, and he shifts to lap it from her skin, dipping his tongue into her navel. It’s sweet and heady, and he traces droplets until he’s humming her praises against the curve of her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe is as quiet as she dares while he works, her breath catching and her body shifting to accommodate him. But when she tries to move her hips toward him, he stops her with the force of his strength. “None of that, darling,” he says, blowing gently against one nipple and watching her squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer has discovered many of the ways Chloe needs to be pleasured to bring her to a mind-blowing peak. He knows the patterns to trace on her sex, the places he needs to dig his fingertips in that leave easily hidden bruises. He knows the shape of her like he knows the kingdom he rules, but he has not tried this, not yet. Not with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slips his leg between her knees to keep her from pressing them together, to keep her from seeking the pressure she so desperately wants against her clit. It feels like hours. It may be hours, but Lucifer loses track of time as he lavishes his full attention on her breasts. It is the gift of his time, the gift of his talents, and she deserves them and so much more. He teases her with teeth and tongue, with fingers and a smooth, cold stone. He brushes the furs against her, holding her body steady as she reacts like a spark of flame, overwhelmed and overstimulated and begging for more against the crown of his head. Lucifer knows she’s coming when she’s whining and breathless, hips moving against nothing, fingers scrabbling at his shoulders, pressing into the twin scars on his back. When Chloe stops shaking, he guides her to lay back again, nosing at the crook of her neck as she splays beside him, languid and humming quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t slither down and lick her dripping, neglected sex like it’s spilled mead. He shouldn’t press her against the soft furs and feel the slick warmth of her until they’re both spent, again and again and again. He should clean up and make himself presentable for a meeting. She should get back to her daughter, who she hasn’t seen all weekend, but who has most certainly been playing in the snow with Mazikeen. But he’s not sure he cares anymore, and all she has to do is ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she has to do is ask. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>